Time and Fate
"Time and Fate" is the fourth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. In this mission, the player controls Alex Mason as he joins Hudson and the Panamanian Defense Forces in a raid of Menendez's mansion. In the earlier part of the mission, the player also controls Raul Menendez at the time of the raid and as he attempts to save his sister, Josefina. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Raul Menendez (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson *Frank Woods *Manuel Noriega *Josefina Menendez (deceased) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) Plot Mason, Hudson, Woods, Manuel Noriega and his men are waiting on a cliff near where Raul Menendez is. Noriega gives an order under Mason's command. Control then shifts to Menendez, who is sitting with his sister Josefina. A knock on the door prompts Menendez to open it, where a soldier is shot and Menendez and his sister are captured. When Josefina tries to resist, a guard knocks her down. Menendez goes mad with rage and escapes the guards holding him and stabs the offending guard with a shard of glass multiple times in the neck, killing him. Menendez is then given a sedative and loses consciousness. When he comes to, two guards and Noriega are looking at him. Noriega cocks a SPAS-12 but shoots his own troops instead of Menedez. He then unties Menendez, saying he should be in US hands right now. Noriega releases him calling it, "a favour". Menendez then assaults him, picks up his SPAS-12 and rampages through the village to find and save Josefina. The player has an extreme amount of health during this sequence, courtesy of Menendez' sheer rage. When Menendez reaches the building where Josefina is, Woods sees him and fires at him, but misses. The player then sees a grenade bounce off a wall and into Josefina's room, killing her. Control then shifts back to Mason, as the player fights through the town to cover Menendez's capture. Halfway through the mission, Woods will lose control and focus relentlessly on killing Menendez, similar to Mason's obsession in Black Ops with killing Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner (All though Mason was brainwashed) . When the player reaches a ladder leading into a cocaine laboratory, Hudson will tell Mason to keep an eye on Woods. When the player exits the lab and enters the building with Woods, Woods will see Menendez. He will start firing his Galil, but Mason pushes him against the wall, preventing the gunfire from hitting Menendez. Woods then pushes Mason away from him and tries to throw a frag grenade at Menendez, but Mason knocks his hand, causing it to kill Josefina. The mission ends with Mason waking up in the destroyed building, and seeing Menendez apparently dead in a body bag, although this obviously isn't true as Menendez is present in the 2025 section of the campaign. Hudson will then tell Mason and Woods that today never happened, and the mission is ended. Video Walkthrough QEeEzutV-cM Challenges Completing 2 challanges unlocks Quickdraw perk for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Longer Sprint perk for the single player loadout. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x7) with shotguns in under 10 seconds. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x8) with truck mounted MG. *Rendezvous with Josefina in under 140 seconds. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with Molotovs (x12) *Crash an enemy truck. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with mortars (x10). *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with machete (x10). *Locate evidence of CIA presence. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 with Variable zoom Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil with Fast Mag Menendez loadout Machete Swing BOII.png|Machete SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 Found in Level RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD Uzi Third Person BOII.png|Uzi AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil FAL menu icon BOII.png|FN FAL M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 RPG-7 menu icon BOII.png|RPG-7 Access Kit Usage *After taking control of Mason once again, there is a locked crate in one of the buildings which contains Molotov Cocktails. *Before reaching the mansion, there is a garage that Mason can go inside. There is an ammo crate and some Mortars. *When going into the drug basement, there is a locked door which Mason can pick and open to get a Machete. There is also a weapon cache, which includes several SPAS-12, Galil and AK-74u. Gallery Menendez's_House_BOII.png|Woods and Hudson looking over the valley. Raul's_Mirror_BOII.png|Raul in his house. The photo on the mirror is of his sister, Josefina. Cartel Member BOII.jpg|A Menendez Cartel member at the door to Josefina's room just second before he is shot. Restraint_BOII.png|Raul being restrained after killing a member of the PDF. Manuel_Noriega_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul before Noriega. Stable_Rage_BOII.png|Running through the stable. Back_Home_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul getting back to his house again after fighting through the PDF. Hudson_Restraint_BOII.png|Raul struggling with Hudson Uphill_Advance_BOII.png|Advancing up a hill as Mason. Argument_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Woods arguing with Hudson. Bell_Tower_Sniping_BOII.png|Providing cover from a bell tower as Mason. Watch_Woods_BOII.png|Hudson asking Mason to watch Woods. Hallway_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul and Hudson in the hallway, from the perspective of Mason. Alex_Restraint_BOII.png|Alex restraining Woods. Raul_Chase_BOII.png|Raul chasing the grenade inside the room. End_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Mission failed. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Trivia *The description of the mission labels Noriega as the President of Panama even though he never held this position. *If the player takes signifiant damage while controlling Menendez, his SPAS-12 can be reloaded by simply flipping it off-screen and back on for about two seconds. This animation seems to take the same amount of time no matter how many shots have been fired. Except if the player only fires three or less shots. *Just before going into the mansion as Mason, Menendez can be seen in the distance walking towards the barn. (He will walk even if the player did something else at the time). However, when playing as Menendez, Woods, Mason or Hudson cannot be seen when heading into the barn. The PDF soldier hitting the women in front of the barn isn't seen either. *The song playing at the beginning of Menendez' part, "Niño Precioso" (track from Call of Duty: Black Ops II Official Soundtrack) features the vocal of Kamar de los Reyes, who is Menendez' voice actor. *When looking through the binoculars when about to play as Mason, the gun used to kill the soldier is right next to his head, but when playing as Menendez it is shot from farther away. *When viewing the grenade bounce down the hall at the end of the mission, it bounces off the door very close to the ground, but at the end of playing as Menendez, it is about halfway up the door. *When playing as Menendez, players have a very large amount of health, allowing them to take a lot more damage then normal. *When playing as Menendez, he will scream violently when taking damage and sprinting. *When playing as Menendez, there is limited heads-up display (only crosshairs are visible), likely because the player doesn't have lethal and tactical equipment and any weapon the player is using has unlimited ammo. *After Menendez chokes Noriega you can shoot him with the SPAS-12 but he will still come back in the later mission. *While playing as Mason, some PDF soldiers are lying dead but it seen that they are still alive and if the player shoots them, it will be a penalty. *While using the binoculars, seeing Mendenez, the actions were much more faster then when the player is playing with Mendenez. *This level is similar to Rebirth on Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''as the perspective of the mission is seen from both Mason and Menendez. The difference is that the events seen from each perspective are true, not what the characters think they see. *This is the last time Hudson is seen wearing his shades in ''Black Ops II, as he doesn't get the oppurtunity to wear them in Suffer With Me. **This is also the last mission young Woods is seen (except for his reflection in Suffer with Me). *When playing as Menendez, when he sees Mason and Woods, Mason isn't seen holding a weapon, even though he is holding his hands as he had a weapon. It's possibly like that because when playing as Mason, the player can switch the weapon he started with to another. *While playing Menendez, and if the subtitles on, there is one script that Menendez uses one English line to call Josefina by screaming to her saying "Josefina! Hold on, I'm coming!" The rest is Spanish. *In the beginning, Woods says; "Menendez was in Nicaragua, got that from Kravchenko". But durning Kravchenko's interrogation in Old Wounds, Kravchenko never mentions where Menendez was. And in the beginning, Noriega even says "I told you he would be here". *This is the only mission in Black Ops II ''were Woods wears his headband, but it's unknown if Woods wore it in the Invasion of Panama. Achievements/Trophies 'Man of the People' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Stop the brutality inflicted by the PDF. 'Driven by Rage' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Take down Menendez and his operation. 'Old Fashioned''' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels